Chairs and tables are commonplace items during camping, picnics, and similar outdoor activities. Unfortunately, most of the surfaces outdoors are not flat; most of the surfaces outdoors are uneven, with varying surfaces and textures. When a user places four-legged tables, chairs, or similar furniture on a slope, the body of the object tends to wobble about the two highest opposing legs, causing items placed on top of the object to slide and fall off the object.
The most common solution to this problem is to place a solid, somewhat flat object, such as a brick or rock, under a short leg of the furniture to level the body of the furniture. In this way, items or people situated on top of furniture do not slide and fall off the furniture. However, this simple solution is not reliable, as it is easy for someone to bump into the furniture or knock the brick or rock from under the leg of the furniture, rendering the added support useless. In addition, due to surfaces having different textures, such as grass or sand, it is hard to adequately level a furniture body and keep the furniture body leveled without the legs of the furniture shifting on the supports or on the ground. There is some newer furniture that includes length-adjustable legs which can be extended or shortened to level the furniture, but unfortunately, few items provide this feature. Another alternative is to use furniture leg extensions. While many available leg extensions help users level furniture on uneven surfaces, they generally do not provide a mechanism to prevent the furniture from slipping down the slope. What is needed is a furniture leg attachment which can be positioned under the legs of furniture to level furniture on uneven surfaces and simultaneously prevent the legs of the furniture from slipping down the slope of an uneven surface.
The present invention addresses these issues. An objective of the present invention is to provide a furniture leg attachment which provides a method of leveling the body of a furniture on an uneven surface. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a furniture leg attachment which can be easily attached to the legs of the furniture body. Further, a furniture leg attachment which provides attachments that prevent the legs of the furniture body from slipping down sloped surfaces is also achieved. The present invention utilizes a textured surface connected to a sleeve by a ball-and-socket joint to allow chair and table legs to connect and adjust to various surface slopes. The textured surface further prevents the present invention from sliding down angled slopes and surfaces. Additional advantages of the present invention will be obvious in part from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. Further advantages may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the detailed description of the invention section.